Trade shows provide an opportunity for suppliers to present their products and/or services to a large group of potential customers at a single location. To convey company information to potential customers, the suppliers conventionally set up a booth to present useful information and/or displays. Because the booth may be the first and only introduction a supplier has to the potential customer base, a great deal of time and effort is typically put into the presentation of the booth. A general consideration that is evaluated in setting up the booth includes the theme the supplier wishes to convey. The theme can be expressed by the type of carpeting, furniture, accessories and colors the supplier uses in the booth.
Booth set-up can involve contacting various vendors specializing in different areas, such as carpeting, furniture, cleaning, etc. Oftentimes the supplier must contact several individual vendors to find an appropriate product or service at an acceptable price. The supplier then works individually with each vendor to receive and pay for each product or service. This can become a time-consuming and complex process in which a particular product or service may be overlooked. In addition, it may be difficult for a vendor to provide a cost scenario to the supplier at the time of ordering. For budgeting purposes, it would be advantageous for the supplier to have an estimation of costs.